


Worth The Wait

by ijustwantacue



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drunk Jackson, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: The night you won't forget





	Worth The Wait

If ever someone asks me what my most unforgettable night is, I won't hesitate to say that it's the night of December 25, 2012. Christmas is a joyous time for everyone but our family doesn't really celebrate it together. In the morning, we visit our relatives to wish them happy holidays but after that, we go on our own schedules.

That year, my best friend, Stephanie, invited me to celebrate the evening with her family. They usually prepare a feast and invite some friends. Of course, since everyone would rather spend time with their family, I wasn't expecting to see other people there.

Especially, Jackson Wang.

Everybody knew him. Athletic, good-looking, sassy, talented, friendly; he's everything that I'm not. I may not be the clichéd introvert who stays at the corner reading all day, but I'm also not the noticeable type. I'm just an okay girl. Passable.

"See! I told you it'll be fun," Steph said but my mind was all over the place.

Jackson was there. Jackson, the only one who appreciated my dorky effort. I dressed up as my favourite character on our acquaintance party but no one noticed. Partly because it wasn't some grand cosplay but more of because they weren't a fan of that series. It's not like I did that for them anyway. I just wanted to have fun.

I never could've imagined that Jackson Wang would approached me from the other end of the room just to ask if he can take a picture with me. Of course, the flustered me quickly declined that time because oh my God,  _the_ Jackson Wang is talking to me! I deeply regretted what I did and after that, I started to observe him to find out things that made me regret some more.

My God, he's wonderful. I've never seen someone so honest and funny and close to perfect. I might be a little bit in love with him. I don't know. Just hearing his laughter echoing the hallway makes me smile.

I thought our last interaction would be last Halloween Party. That time, I really made an effort on my costume because, who knows, maybe Jackson will notice me again. And he miraculously did! I was almost out of the party hall when he suddenly appeared to ask me for a picture. This time, I didn't dare decline anymore. He called a friend to take a picture of us. Right before it was taken, he remembered that his face is full of icing because they were playing with the cake earlier.

"Here, let me put some on you so it'll be fair," he told me and wiped a dot of icing on my nose using his gentle finger.

I was officially smitten then.

"Are you having a flashback or something? Should I leave you standing here?" Steph's voice brought me back to the present.

"You didn't tell me Jackson would be here!" I hissed while lightly pinching her arm.

We were at the living room and from there, I could see Jackson preparing some barbecue at the kitchen. He seemed to be telling Steph's sister, who might be the reason why he was there because she's his classmate, that he could handle it and that they should go wait outside.

I only looked away when I hear Steph laugh. "Think of it as my Christmas present. They'll be drinking at the backyard so we should join them."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you kidding? You know I don't drink."

"And I also know that this is your chance to finally have a conversation with you crush so no, I'm not kidding at all."

I quickly covered her mouth. "Are you crazy?! He might hear you!"

She pried my fingers off. "So what? He's graduating! You should at least grab this chance to confess!"

"You said it yourself; he's graduating. What's the use of confessing? He'll probably go study somewhere far. I'll be left here with a rejected, unrequited love," I said with a sigh.

Steph put her arm over my shoulders. "Alright, don't give me that sad face. I won't force you to talk to him so let's just stay here and eat all these chocolates. It's Christmas!"

I laughed with her and looked at the kitchen where Jackson was just leaving.

* * *

It was around eight in the evening when we heard someone rummaging in the kitchen. Steph and I stopped talking to check if the person was still sober enough to find whatever he was looking for.

My eyes widened when Jackson Wang emerged and walked up to us.

"Jackson! What's up?" Steph greeted him and I let myself shrink on my seat.

I've never imagined to interact with a tipsy Jackson Wang. He could still walk straight and he was wearing his usual pleasant smile. But then, he sat down on the single sofa beside me and I instantly smelled the scent of alcohol coming from him.

"Hi!" he greeted us in a singsong and I bowed my head to hide my smile. It's really amusing how he can look so intimidating sometimes but then he would speak up and everything screams rainbows and unicorns. Am I making sense? "Why don't you join us at the back? We're having so much fun!"

"Ask her. I've been going there to get a shot but she's not even moving on her seat," Steph answered while pointing at me so I shot her a glare. This traitor!

"Hey," I heard him call so I slightly glanced at him before bowing my head again. He's almost beside me! Only the couch's armrest set us apart. "Join us. We have barbecue!"

"I—" I cleared my throat because it came a little high-pitched, "I don't drink so..."

"That's fine. You can just sit there and eat. At least you won't be alone here."

"I'm not alone. I'm with Steph." Insert awkward laughter.

"Yeah, but she goes to us time to time to have a shot."

"And I'll go there again now so you guys just talk. I'll be back," Steph stood up to leave and didn't even dare look back. I'm going to kill her if the situation doesn't kill me first!

"I'm sorry. Was I being too forceful? You seemed tense," Jackson said so I quickly shook my head.

"No, no. It's okay. I'm just normally this awkward around people," I lied. I'm actually good at being casual with people I just met but he's not that. I know almost everything about him because I've been watching him. How should I pretend that I'm oblivious of his greatness?

"Is that why you didn't want to take a picture with me at the acquaintance party?"

Oh my God, he still remembered that? "Sorry! I was really flustered that time because I didn't even think that someone would recognise it. So my instinct was to decline."

"Really? Well, thank you for agreeing on the second time. Look, I have it saved on my phone," he took it from his pocket and browsed the contents. I probably look so shaken. He has it saved on his phone? "Here. Look. Aren't we cute?" No. I look constipated there! I couldn't smile properly because our arms were touching! "I don't know a lot of people who are also a fan of the series; much more would dress up as a character. That's why I really wanted to take a picture with you."

I felt my blood rush to my face. How am I supposed to answer that?

"I'm back!"

And there came Stephanie.

"Jackson, they are looking for you. When are you going back there?" she asked while taking her seat.

"When she finally agrees to come with me," Jackson points at me! Why does he keep on inviting me to go there?

"I don't know many of your friends so I'll just be out of place," I reasoned.

"You don't have to talk to them. I'll sit beside you and the two of us can talk. I just want you to have fun too. It's different when you're with other people. It'll be fun, I promise."

Please not the puppy eyes. Please not the puppy eyes. Please not the puppy eyes.

"Oh, but she doesn't drink, Jackson. She really would be out of place," Steph saved me!

"Really? You haven't drunk alcohol since birth?" he looks so surprised.

Well, I'm at the legal age and even if I'm not, it's pretty common here for teens to have an experience drinking. But nope, I really haven't been drunk my entire life.

"Look, I'm not forcing you or anything, but it's okay to at least try drinking once. One day, you might face a situation where you will be forced to drink out of respect or something. It'll be dangerous if you're so naive about it. You should at least experience it first with people you're comfortable with."

Why is he so convincing?! I know he has a point but my Mom would kill me if she smells the alcohol when I get home. I had a hard time making her agree to let me stay here until midnight. I shouldn't test her.

"Okay, how about we play rock, paper, scissors? If you lose, you at least try a shot. If you win, you can dare me to do anything. I won't complain," he suggested. But I didn't have anything I want him to do. I was already so overwhelmed of what he was doing then.

"Play with him. He won't stop bugging you," Steph added so I didn't think I have a choice anymore.

I moved to face Jackson and he gave me a big smile. Here came nothing.

"YES!" he exclaimed when his paper defeated my rock. "You lost! Steph, go get her a glass."

"I'm on it," Steph stood up while laughing.

"Don't worry. It's just one glass. You'll be fine," he tried to reassure but I was getting nervous about Steph. Who knew what she would put there?

"Here you go!" Steph came out from the kitchen with two glasses of brownish drink. Is it beer? "Why don't you drink with her, Jacks? Toast for her first time."

"Sure!" Jackson took both glasses and handed me one. I looked at Steph and she winked at me. What is that supposed to mean? "Are you ready?"

"No," I answered him but raised my glass anyway. We toasted and without any hesitations, I drank all of mine. I turned to Steph after realising that what I drank was only iced tea.

"Woah! That's strong. Are you okay?" I heard Jackson ask. Steph laughed and I finally got it. She gave the alcoholic one to Jackson while I got the juice.

"Yeah, I'm good," I answered.

"See? That wasn't so bad, right? At least you've experienced drinking the first time with people who won't try to take advantage of you."

Yeah, right. I think I was the one taking advantage of the situation then. But it's not like I asked Steph to get him drunker.

"Jackson! We've been waiting for you to come back!" Steph's sister, Shane, appeared from the kitchen along with her other friends. Oh no. Why are they all coming here?

"Are you guys going home?" Steph asked.

"Some of them are. The others want to go to the lakeside to sober up," Shane answered. Her gaze landed on me and a teasing smile crept on her face. I glared at her. "So that's why..."

"That's why what?" Jackson inquired while looking at us back and forth.

"Nothing," Shane said. "Are you coming with us?"

"Yeah, let's go," Jackson stood up.

I stopped myself from telling him not to go. I shouldn't push my luck. The night has already offered me more than what I wanted.

Jackson turned to me and I waited for what he's going to say. "Aren't you coming?"

"Huh?"

"We're going to the lakeside."

I looked at Steph and Shane who were both expecting me to concur. I shook my head. "I'll have to go home soon so I think I'll stay."

"You're going? But it's still early!"

I was about to answer when one of his friends came up to him. I know him as Mark Tuan, the popular guy at school. Well, Jackson and his friends are all popular anyway. "Jackson, I'll be driving the drunken ones home. You'll ride with JB. I'll see you after break?"

"Okay. Merry Christmas, Mark."

"Yeah. Merry Christmas," Mark replied and they gave each other a brotherly hugged. Three other guys came to bid their goodbyes too. I just stood there watching him express his gratitude to them for spending the Christmas evening with him.

"Well," I flinched when Shane suddenly spoke from my side, "you seem to be the 'merry' in Christmas. Look at that smile. Was Jackson saying an unspoken joke or are you really that happy just watching him?"

"I'm not smiling!" I denied. I watched as Jackson starts hugging everyone even though the others weren't going home yet. I think he's really drunk. What did Steph make him drink?

"Just confess already. You only regret things you didn't do," Shane said.

I shook my head for the nth time that night. "He doesn't like me."

"How did you know? Have you tried asking?"

I sighed. "I don't have to. It's obvious. He's just really friendly to everyone."

"Shane! Thank you for inviting me here," Jackson appeared in front of us and hugged Shane. I stepped aside to let them have their moment. See? He's just really friendly.

"I hope you had fun," Shane told him as they let go of each other.

"Of course. I made a new friend," he suddenly went to me and put his arm on my shoulders. Why is he this friendly?!

"Well, isn't that nice?" Shane said and I know she's trying hard not to seem obvious of her teasing.

"You're really not coming?" Jackson turned to me. Because I'm shorter, I looked up to see his face and almost killed myself. He's so near!

"Sorry, no. You should go," I tried to move away because the proximity was suffocating me, but he wouldn't bulge.

"Promise me, you'll be here when I come back?"

Please not the puppy eyes. Please not the puppy eyes. Please not the puppy eyes.

I saw Shane walking to her friends, leaving Jackson and me alone at the corner of the room. Everyone else was either by the door or already outside.

Fine. "Okay. I'll be here."

"Yey!" he squealed and suddenly hugged me. I stopped breathing. I couldn't even tap him or anything. My senses weren't working. He slightly rocked me from side to side before letting go.

I think my spirit already flew away.

"I'll be back, okay. See you!"

Drunk Jackson Wang just made my fantasies came true.

* * *

"Where is she? She said she won't go home!" I heard Jackson's voice while I was cleaning up the backyard. I volunteered to help Steph but she went to look if they're back. I guess they are.

I didn't hear anyone answer but soon, Jackson came out of the kitchen and sighed dramatically when he spotted me. "You're here!"

"Hi—"

He ran to hug me! I thought they went to the lake to sober up? Why is he still this drunk?

"I thought you went home. You said you'll wait for me," he said without letting me go. His voice sounded so sweet against my ear. What good deeds have I given the world to let me have this moment?

"Jackson, I think she can't breathe. She's not moving," we heard Shane say so he pulled away from the hug to look at me. Thank God. I really wasn't breathing.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he asked full of worry.

"Yeah," I finally breathed out.

"Should I help you? I'm getting sleepy so I should do something to wake myself up," he went to carry the tray of used glasses but stumbled on his feet.

I quickly went to help him, accidently putting my hand over his. "I'll handle this. Why don't you take a nap while I clean up?"

"But I still want to talk to you," he sulked.

I bit my lip. There's a borderline between being friendly and being clingy. I don't know if it's the alcohol talking or if he's usually this way. Why is he so interested in me?

"Why don't I clean this up and you two go to the living room and rest instead? You're guests," Shane came to get the tray from us. We reluctantly let her. "Come on, you guys. Take a nap before you go home."

We silently followed her through the kitchen door. I could feel Jackson's gaze at me. I guess I really should clear why he's being like this.

* * *

We're sitting side by side on the long couch. There's an elephant in the room that neither of us wanted to address. The atmosphere felt stuffy and I was scared that the night would end tragically if I open up the topic in the wrong way.

"There's something I want to tell you."

I inhaled sharply. Why did we have to say the same thing at the same time?!

"Okay, you go first," I told him.

He waited few moments before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry for how I acted this evening. I was being overly familiar. You're probably think I'm creepy. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh, it's okay. I've seen you with your friends. I know you're really that... friendly."

"No."

My eyes shoot to him and I found him looking at me seriously. "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't trying to be friendly. I was... taking advantage of you."

What?

"Remember when I first talked to you? It wasn't only because I know who you're dressing up as. I pleaded Mark to come with me to talk to you because you look so pretty. I've liked you since then but I didn't want to confess because I know I'll be going to China soon. I don't want to make you settle for a long distance relationship if ever you actually like me back. You deserve better than that.

Maybe it's the alcohol talking or maybe you just look really pretty tonight so I couldn't help myself anymore. I'm not expecting you to say anything but listen. I just want you to know that I'm a little bit drunk right now but I like you. I really do. And I'm sorry if I seemed like a pervert earlier, hugging you like that."

I let all of it sink in. He likes me. He wasn't just being friendly earlier. He thinks I'm pretty. He could've confessed to me if only he wasn't going to China after graduation.

"I—" I tried to answer but I suddenly felt his head fall on my shoulder. "Jackson?"

I heard his light snore.

HE SLEPT AFTER CONFESSING! I DIDN'T EVEN GIVE HIM AN ANSWER YET!

"What am I gonna do with you?" I sighed. I positioned his head properly so he wouldn't fall. His hair felt soft on my fingertips.

"Hey, your driver is here—Oh my God?" Steph stopped on her tracks upon seeing our position.

"He fell asleep," I told her with a sad smile.

"What are you going to do?" she walked to us and checked Jackson.

"Well, the driver is here. I should go. Help me," I slowly held Jackson's head so I could get out. Steph helped me lay him down gently at the couch. He stirred but remained sleeping.

"Tell him I went home. And I'm sorry."

* * *

* * *

It all started when we were both waiting for the chance to talk each other again. Because I wasted the first time.

It all went well when I waited for him to go back from the lakeside without even knowing that he's planning to confess.

It all got messed up when we were waiting for each other to call after that night. Steph and Shane had to trick us on meeting each other for a date, just to clear things up.

And though he still went to China after he graduated, we have spent the days before that making memories that will make us stay loyal to each other even though we're miles apart. So after waiting for him to finally come back to me, everything was just perfect.

And today, on our wedding day, I can finally say that ' _Great things really come to those who wait._ '


End file.
